


Rapture

by starryeyedkids



Series: Thong Fic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry in a thong, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was wearing a thong. Empires had fallen for less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut with a sappy ending. Anyway, enjoy yourselves!  
> Thank you K for supporting and encouraging me always.  
> The Russian translation is available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4281374)

Louis was sitting on the sofa pretending to be studying for a psychology exam. He was tired of going through innumerable theories. He sighed and placed his book on the coffee table and put his hands around his head and closed his eyes. 

He could hear Harry puttering about in the bedroom. He had wanted to clean up a bit today since they weren’t going out today and he wanted to be free over the weekend. Louis smiled. He loved this. He loved the domesticity of sharing chores and doing them together. He was a sap so sue him.

He must have dozed off because he woke up with a start when Harry cleared his throat besides him. He blinked heavily and looked up at Harry who was standing there with a hand on his hip and the other on hair and smirk and shining eyes. Louis sat up quickly and his eyes roamed over Harry’s body. Harry was wearing a thong. A Thong.

Louis’ brain had short circuited upon seeing Harry standing there wearing nothing but a thong. He swallowed hard.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked in raspy voice slowly turning around.

Louis’ eyes were glued on Harry’s bum, now firmer and more muscular with all the squats he’d been doing and swallowed again.

“Hell Yeah!” Louis said finally finding his voice. 

He leapt up and turned Harry around before pushing him into the sofa. He straddled Harry’s lap and kissed him deeply. It was a filthy kiss full of tongue and teeth and heat.

Louis’ hands roamed over Harry’s chest and he pinched his nipples hard. Harry arched up and moaned deeply, his hands scrabbling down Louis’ back before cupping his arse and squeezing hard.

Louis broke the kiss and panted harshly staring at Harry’s blown eyes. Harry already looked wrecked and Louis was going to wreck him further.

“What should I do with a cheeky, naughty boy like you hmm?” Louis asked, pinching Harry’s nipples again and tugging at them harshly.

Harry groaned loudly before pulling Louis towards him by looping his hands over his neck. He sucked on his ear lobe before biting down. 

“Want you to fuck my thighs.” Harry said voice raggedy and deeper than before. “You haven’t fucked my thighs in ages.” 

“Fuck. Yes.” Louis groaned.”Gonna fuck your thighs so hard, you’ll feel it for ages”, Louis said before getting up. “I’m going to get the lube. I want you on your hands and knees when I come back. Don’t take the thong off.” 

Harry nodded before scrambling to get on his hands and knees. Louis smiled fondly before making his way to the bedroom.

Louis got the bottle of lube and condoms from the bedside table and a towel because last time they had forgotten to put a towel on the sofa before they had sex on it and Harry still complained about the stains. He suddenly got an idea. He rushed to their toy drawer and took out a pair of nipple clamps. Harry loved having his nipples played with this was going to be amazing.

Louis stumbled back to the living room and stood still for a moment just admiring Harry. Harry had his head on one of the arms of the couch and his ass was in the air. Louis thought this was the most divine sight he’d ever seen.

Louis walked over and stood before Harry. Harry looked up at him, chin on the arm of the sofa. Louis traced Harry’s lips with his index finger and felt heat pool in his stomach when Harry sucked on his finger.

“I love you so much”, Louis said and Harry’s eyes slipped shut and he hummed in pleasure.

Louis extracted his finger from Harry’s warm mouth and placed the lube and nipple clamps and condoms on the coffee table. 

Harry had turned his neck to track Louis’ movements and his eyes widened when he saw the nipple clamps. He moaned and fisted his cock and tugged harshly.

“None of that!” Louis snapped and smacked Harry’s bum.

Harry moaned again as he did whenever Louis did something but he took away his hand from his cock with a pout and turned away.

“Put this on”, Louis said and handed over the clamps to Harry.

Harry scrambled up and stood to the side of the couch as Louis put the towel on the sofa. He put one of the clamps on and moaned loudly. He put the other one on and gasped again. He kissed Louis on the lips and said, “I love the clamps and I love the pain” before getting back into his previous position. He could hear Louis swallow hard and he smirked.

“Now, I’m going to spank you. I’ll give you 15 smacks and I want you to count them out clearly. And no touching your cock alright?” Louis said eyes’ roaming over Harry’s chest.

Harry nodded and turned back and pushed his ass in air.

“We’ll use the colour system ok? If you want me to stop just say red.” Louis said and got on the couch behind Harry.

“Yeah, I got that. Now fuck me before I turn into a fossil.” Harry said.

“None of that cheek”, Louis said and smacked Harry’s right bum cheek.

“But Lou! I thought you liked my cheek”, Harry said and wiggled his ass.

Louis huffed and rolled his eyes. “Just start counting”, he said and smacked Harry’s left cheek.

“One”, “Two”, “Three”, “Four”, “Five”, Harry said and gasped in pain at the fifth smack.

Louis kept up a punishing pace and Harry’s bum was turning a lovely shade of red beneath his hand.

“Fifteen!”, Harry said. His thighs were shaking and his cock was steadily leaking pre cum.

“Good boy. My loveliest boy. You did so well”, Louis murmured and pressed a kiss to Harry’s ass cheek feeling the warmth radiating from them. He pulled on the nipple clamps and Harry groaned loudly and arched up which caused the clamps to pull again as they were still in Louis’ hands and he cried out before collapsing down on the sofa.

“Please, please, please Lou. Wanna come. Please”, Harry said voice cracking a bit.

“Be patient, love”, Louis said and rolled on the condom over his cock. He pulled down Harry’s thong over to his knees. He took the lube and sucked a mark on both of Harry’s inner thighs before spreading lube on them. 

Harry crossed his ankles immediately. “Please”, Harry whimpered.

Louis pushed in and groaned aloud. He fucked roughly and draped himself over Harry’s broad back and pushed his hair to the side to bite and suck on his nape. He snakes his other hand over Harry’s chest and tugged on the clamps in time with his thrusts.

Harry wailed and kept up a steady chant of “Lou!” and “Please!” and “Love you” and other indeterminable things.

Louis transferred the chain to his left hand and with his right hand started jerking off Harry’s cock. He felt the heat build in his belly and started thrusting faster. He came with a shout and his hand tightened on Harry’s cock and he pulled hard on the clamps and Harry came hard with a drawn out groan.

They basked in the afterglow for a few moments and Louis eventually got up and prodded Harry into getting up. 

Harry grumbled and got up and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up. Louis took of the condom and tied it up and picked up the damp towel to throw in the laundry. He threw the condom in the bin and the towel in the hamper, cleaned himself up and went to the bedroom.

Harry was already curled up on his side of the bed but he turned and smiled sleepily at Louis. 

Louis felt his heart growing warm. He couldn’t believe his luck. He loved a wonderful man and the wonderful man was in love with him. He had amazing sex and would get up in the morning with Harry and make breakfast with him and laugh at Harry wiggling his bum to the music on the radio. He would have a family with him and one day he would grow old with him. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and got on the bed and spooned Harry.

“I love you so much”, Harry whispered and took Louis’ hand which was resting on his waist to kiss his knuckles.

“I love you too”, Louis said and kissed Harry’s hair.

“You know, your ass is made for thongs and thongs were made for your ass, Lou”, Harry said, voice heavy with sleep.

“Is that so?” Louis said amused.

“Hmmm. You should try them one day”, Harry said.

“I’ll think about it”, Louis said and Harry just hummed in reply already half asleep.

“Sleep well my darling”, Louis said and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
